In test devices such as immunochemical analyzers and biochemical analyzers, a liquid sample and a reagent are stirred, in order to effectively cause reaction in a container, such as an analytical cell, and to maintain measurement accuracy.
As conventional techniques for such stirring, for example, rotating a magnetic rotor by means of a magnetic stirrer (Patent document 1), vibrating stirring blades by using a piezo element as the driving gear (Patent document 2), and rotating a reaction cassette to transport liquid by gravity into contact with a flow disrupting means provided in the reaction cassette for stirring have been proposed.
Patent document 1: JP 3-214049 A
Patent document 2: JP 4-363665 A
Patent document 3: JP 3-46566 A